


A Twist of Fate

by ButtHunterMinho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cussing, I also have no idea how somethings work, I'll add more tags if i feel i need to, Intense Moments, Lee Felix is a Panicked Gay (Stray Kids), Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Multi, Murder is happening, No Main Character Death, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Oops, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, This fic will get graphic, We just doing this bruh, cursing, excessive use of boxcutters, yandere plotline, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtHunterMinho/pseuds/ButtHunterMinho
Summary: Lee Felix is the center of the world, he just doesn't realize it yet.A boy going into college is supposed to be something special, but what's so special about his fellow classmates dropping like flies at the hands of a deranged serial killer? The fact he might no longer have to do group projects?Are these murders something random or is there a purpose it's /his/ fellow classmates?What if he's next? Or are they just trying to get close to the sun?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, It'll probably just be Danceracha, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Whoever else I might add because I'm not sure
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. Stares

The body slumped to the floor. 

Limp.

Lifeless.

A puddle of crimson pooling underneath it from the wound that was painted on the stomach. It wasn’t fancy, there wasn’t any sort of method, it just sort of… happened? It wasn’t a sign of fear. It wasn’t for protection. 

It was deliberate. 

The man stood there, the bloodied box cutter clutched tightly in his hand. His pupils were blown wide from the scene in which he had created. He just stood there as shock slowly began to fade. Fading into… relief? Could it truly be called that if he had no motive other than to get rid of him? 

After a few minutes of labored breathing, he turned around; slowly and a little… giddy? His eyes locking with the two men that stood behind him a few feet away. 

“S-See? Now you don’t have to worry.” The man stated, sounding childlike and unusual. 

The brunette, who had previously fell to the ground, looked up into the eyes of the other who was standing beside him. Their expressions were unreadable, they’ve had practice.

Suddenly, an ear piercing cackle resounded from the one with the bloodied box cutter. Eyes that would usually turn to crescents when he laughed; were now wide open and fixated on the other two. He dropped the box cutter, kicking it to the side and almost skipped as he walked over to the others.

“There’s nothing now! It’s only us, so, please…”

Let’s be together! Forever!

-🔪-

The sun was bright but it did nothing to warm the bitter cold air that enveloped the campus.

If you weren’t bundled up, you were better off staying at home; on and under a heating pad. It was dreadful, the air that day, that not even a single student could be seen walking to class. If one did, they were in a rush and weren’t trying to take in the scenery. It was just too cold for any sane person to be milling about in the campus courtyard. 

Which brings about the thought of are we insane then?

Felix, a golden haired boy with a heart to match and freckled face that mimicked the galaxy above, loved his friends very much. He would do absolutely everything for them, even if that means sitting out in frigid temperatures waiting for one because his roommate had a silly reasoning. The lengths he would go for the ones he loved. 

The boy shuffled his feet, or tried to at least, due to the fact that even a single muscle moved would make it colder. “I hate this” The boy spoke matter of factly, trying hard to fit his entire body into the big puffy jacket he wore.

“I need those books, and I don’t want Jisung coming into the dorm knowing he’s just going to make himself at home.” A boy, nestled into the side of the other, said without looking from his phone. 

“We can just tell him no?” He spoke with clear irritation in his tone. 

“Please- Look at those big cheeks and tell him no.” He retorted back. 

The boy sighed, knowing well that the other was right. He scrunched up his nose as he tried covering his face with the scarf that hung loosely around his neck. He let out a little whine, audible enough for the other to hear and giggle at the misery of the other.

“Jeongin! Feeeelix!” A singsong voice calling out a few feet away.

The loud voice filled the entirety of the courtyard and immediately broke the silence between the two boys once again. Jeongin, the platinum haired college freshman in need of certain books, got up immediately and braced for impact. Jisung skipped before launching himself into the arms of the younger man. Immediately beginning to coo and paw at the disgruntled boy. 

“Hannie, where are the books?” Jeongin asked, craning his neck away from the lips of the other. 

“Han, you see I.N every day…” Felix spoke softly, a smile gradually appearing on a freckled face. 

“I know! But I just miss him every single second I’m away!” The boy said, a loud yelp exiting his lips when Jeongin tried pushing him away. Han Jisung, the dirty blonde haired ace at everything, loved giving his friends attention but more so loved driving them crazy too. “Han! Books!” Jeongin said, more irritation filling his voice than before.

“I’ve got them, Jeongin. Don’t worry.” A voice seemingly coming out of nowhere called out.

Seungmin, a sophomore with features that looked similar to a puppy’s, came up to stand just a foot away from the embraced boys. He held out three thick books which Jeongin grabbed quickly after shoving Han onto the bench beside Felix. Han let out a soft whine and looked to his side, eyeing up Felix who held his hands up in defeat. The dirty blonde let out a squeak before latching onto Felix, pressing his cold nose to Felix’s cheek. The golden blonde boy having to endure the onslaught of cheek kisses and nuzzles, which were horridly cold.

“Thank you Seungmin, I knew I could count on you,” Jeongin said as he climbed onto the back of the bench to sit down. 

“Yeah, as soon as Han got your text about needing the books, he ran out of the door. Forgot to put on his jacket and everything…” Seungmin said with a sigh, “Hey hey hey!— When Jeongin calls, you run!” Han snapped back a mid-cheek kiss. 

“Why don’t you run to him then! Hannie! You’re so cold!” Felix managed to squeak out, trying his best to get Han off. 

“But my sunshine is so warm! I must take care of you too!” Han whined out.

Seungmin could only shake his head while Jeongin laughed, sticking his tongue out at Felix as a sign of payback for whining so much earlier. The freckled boy could only sigh and accept full defeat. Wondering how he became the object of Han’s affection when he braced the cold for Jeongin anyway. 

“Ah, did you hear? Another body was found.” Seungmin said, settling beside where Jeongin’s legs were.

“Oh shit, really? That’s 3 already…” Jeongin said, his eyes turning to the books in his lap.

“Yeah! They seem to be getting closer, the body was found in a back alley near the cafe we used to go to.” Han said, finally letting go of Felix.

Felix swallowed hard. Eyes gazing at his hands that picked at the fabric of his parka. Another one.

Seoul was the latest trend nowadays. Beautiful scenery, the best places to eat, a shopping district that had absolutely everything, and most importantly; A Serial Killer was at large!

It started months ago, a body was found under a bridge. Their stomach was slashed from side to side, face bruised and beaten beyond recognition almost. They obviously knew what was going to happen, because they at least fought back but of course they had lost. The worst thing wasn’t the open stomach wound or the facial beating, it was the fact the killer had cut off the fingernails of the deceased. The police suspected to keep from finding DNA evidence of the killer, but it was disgusting to say the least. Other than that, the police had had no leads. The murder weapon was gone, there was no other possible DNA on the body; it was a clean murder. Which made everyone incredibly uneasy but they moved on. The murder well behind until another body was found. 

The body was found thrown haphazardly into a secluded wooded area in a park close to a shopping district the boys like to go when they have free time. It wasn’t as gruesome as the first; a stomach slashed from side to side, a face beaten beyond repair, but this time all skin was still attached. This person couldn’t have put up much of a fight and immediately lost if there was a struggle. It was disheartening. Disgusting. The police had no explanation as to why this had happened again, dumbstruck by the fact that it had happened again.

This time, the public was now a little wary. No one traveled in packs of two, but three or more. Walking fast and not in the mood to move slowly or exchange pleasantries. The police warned everyone as best as they could, telling people to stay away from strangers they didn’t know and keep a close eye on everyone. Even going as far to implement a curfew. Which was rare in these cases, because sometimes these things just happen…

But the thing was: why.

These murders weren’t just done off-handed. They weren’t unfortunate homeless people or business men that might have done something bad to the wrong person. 

They were young men.

Young men who were the same ages as Felix, Han, Seungmin, and Jeongin. 

Young men who went to the same college as Felix, Han, Seungmin, and Jeongin. 

The first two, much to Felix’s dismay, were in the same classes as him. He knew them in passing, worked with them in group projects, but never knew them personally. He knew their names and hobbies, but that was about all that he had learned. Regardless of relation; they were close to Felix. Which drove Felix into perpetual anxiety.

What if he were next?

What if his friends were next?

Just going through the roster till they had murdered every single classmate. 

But why?

Why were they being targeted? Or were they even being targeted in the first place? Maybe it was a freak coincidence that those boys were murdered? Whatever it was, it set Felix on edge. It was visible enough because Han had pulled Felix into his arms once again and began to rub comforting circles into his arm. The freckled boy smiled weakly, giving the dirty blonde reassurance that he was going to be okay. 

“I’m just surprised they won’t close the campus!” Han spoke up, tearing his gaze away from Felix, “Like, sir or madams, there is a killer afoot, I promise you I don’t need to learn musical history to thwart them.”

“They must think we would be safer here than being able to run amuck out there.” Seungmin said as he stretched his legs out.

“Yeah… All of the murders are out of campus limits, so, maybe if we just don’t leave-“ 

Jeongin was immediately cut off by a sight that seemed to shock the boys. A group of fresh faces began to cross the courtyard, led by Junior Class President Bang Chan. Felix couldn’t help but stare at one new student in particular, but he also couldn’t help that some of them seemed visibly shaken. It made the Adam’s apple in Felix’s throat bob up and down, but he had no time to mull over his thoughts since the group was heading right towards them.

“Ahh! Boys! Can we say hello?” Chan yelled out, a leader’s smile painted across his face. He was waving at them, leading the group directly for them. 

Each of the boys got up with a groan, acting as if they were all a thousand years old. Doing their best to put on a good natured smile and willingness to answer any question the new students may have for them.

“Guys! These are some of our newest transfer students!” Bang Chan began gesturing to the students, “It’s never too late to start your journey here, so, I hope you guys can lend them a hand!”

“Hello! I’m Kim Seungmin, a Sophmore here, this here is Lee Felix and Han Jisung, sophomores as well.” Seungmin offered out the pleasantries to which the others were relieved, “Yang Jeongin is a freshman, so, he’s learning the ropes as well.”

Jeongin gave a shy smile, knowing that he was in fact the baby of the group. While Han puffed out his chest and gave a cool guy pose as his introduction. Felix rolled his eyes at the acts of the others before his eyes landed back on one of the transfer students. He didn’t mean to stare, truly, but there was something about this man that the blonde just couldn’t look away. 

He was tall, taller than all of them, and incredibly handsome. Silvery hair half tied up with two pieces to frame his incredibly beautiful face. He had… just the most… beautiful pair of lips one has seen. So plush and a perfect shade of pink. He also had a mole right under his left eye. Felix couldn’t help but gawk; a beautiful man like that probably had a lot of people staring. There was something about him… something that guided Felix straight to him. Was it his looks? Or was there something more? Either way: Felix was already willing to find out. 

“Felix? Is there a reason you’re so interested?” Chan broke Felix out of his daze, startling the boy all over. His cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink before trying to wipe it all away with his scarf. The blonde quickly thought of something to say, an excuse for being completely obvious about staring at the other boy. 

“Uuh- You’re a dance major! I-I am too!” Felix said, startling the other boy who looked away shyly.

“Yeah… How did you know?” The boy spoke like his voice was made of honey, a pleasant tone that sent sensations down Felix’s spine. 

“It says so on your name tag. Hyunjin, right? I’m Felix. I hope we have the same classes, I’d like to have some friends.” This did something to Hyunjin because he looked away once again, trying to hold something back. 

“But I’m your friend, Lixie.” Han spoke out, his voice radiating a mockingly hurt tone, “How dare you think so little of me!”

Felix gave a side eyed glare to the boy but before he could actually get a comeback in, Chan clasped a hand over Felix’s shoulder. “Well! Isn’t that cool? But I’m afraid we must be off, more places to explore. Please don’t hesitate to ever call upon these guys for advice, I’m sure they’ll stop staring to help!” Chan spoke before leaving Felix’s side.

The blonde once again flushed, trying to hide his face again when he noticed Hyunjin was staring right at him. His throat went dry because he locked eyes with the other. Bang Chan was leading the group away already when it appeared Hyunjin snapped back into reality and raced off after them, leaving Felix’s gaze and his head racing with thought.

“Aren’t you completely obvious.” Seungmin said, grabbing Han’s arm and dragging him to his side, “He’s probably not even been here 3 hours and you’ve been caught eyeing him up like freshly fried pork belly.”

“Yeah, Felix! I thought I was the hottest one! You never stare at me like that!” Han pouted, doing his best to get Seungmin to release him from his hold.

“Hannie, shut up. And it’s not like that! I mean- yeah that guy was unbelievably attractive but he had this… aura. I can’t quite place it but I really want to find out more.” Felix spoke with such curiosity that even the boys around him couldnt help but agree. 

If only they didn’t agree with him so wholeheartedly.

-🔪-

Hello! Welcome to my very first work on AO3!  
It's been a long while since I published my writing, especially to a public space!

This was inspired by my MIGHTY need for more Danceracha fics. and yandere fics.  
Listen- Shhh. There aren't many out there. It's sad.

Anyway, I can't wait to tell this story! And I hope you all enjoy this crazy journey with me.

For chapter updates and sneak peeks, follow me on my twitter! or just check it. 

Thank you!

Twitter - @ButtHunterMinho


	2. What was that?

Felix still had some time left before campus quiet hours, or curfew, as Han liked to call it. He had made up his mind and decided he was going to spend the last remaining bit of sanity he had left with Lee Know. 

Lee Know was a junior dance major Felix had met through his friendship with Bang Chan. He had seen him around his classes before but was too scared to try and make friends with him. The man was a rather… eccentric soul. He was intelligent and an amazing performer, seriously, one look at his dancing and one could never tear their eyes away. His style was so fluid and sharp, and he never missed a beat or forgot the slightest bit of choreography. 

But what really set Lee Know apart from the rest was his odd personality. One moment he could be intently listening to a story he was being told then the next he’s asking if you can remember his three cat’s names. Felix knew right away that Minho was going to be an exciting addition to his life. He fit in right away, obviously picking Felix as his favorite out of the entire friend group. Which didn’t bother Felix at all, he liked the attention Minho gave him, plus-- It made the boys jealous. The blonde couldn’t help that sometimes he can in fact be the center of attention. Minho and Felix were close, as close as I.N and Felix were perhaps. This made Felix too happy sometimes.

Felix scurried along the hallway till he found the door he was looking for. ‘Please think before knocking’ the sign that hung on the door said, which always made Felix chuckle when he looked at it. The blonde let out a hefty sigh before giving a loud knock. 

“Come in!” a voice said, clearly trying to sound louder than whatever was going on in the room. Felix opened it slowly and was greeted by a very sleepy Bang Chan curled up on the couch. 

“Good evening Hyung, I see you’re winning against that awful sleep demon!” Felix said, which made the older chuckle to himself. 

“Ah, you know I have to fight it any chance I get, it could make me fall asleep you know” The older replied back as he curled up into a smaller ball than he already was. 

The blonde giggled as he looked around when he finally realized why the TV was so loud and the other man couldn’t fall asleep. “Is Minho hyung boxing again?” Felix said looking towards their shared bedroom. “Mhm, he’s been at it for awhile now, so maybe he’ll stop for you.” Chan had said with a huff, clearly still upset that Minho would no longer listen to him.

“Aww, Hyung, I’m sorry he traded you for such a newer model! I’ll take care of him well.” Felix waved as he made his approach to the closed bedroom door.

Chan let out a pitiful whine but was immediately drowned out but the thuds and grunts from behind the door. Felix called out loud enough for the other side to hear that he was coming in. He opened up the door slowly to a sight that he just never got tired of.

Minho was drenched with sweat that seemed to glisten like diamonds. He had a determined look as he swung punch after punch, his muscles tensing every time they made contact with the punching bag that vibrates intensely. A white tank top hung loosely on his body which made Felix wonder why he even wore one at all. He was absolutely gorgeous in this state that could only be called feral art. His feline-like eyes focused on making every punch land. Lips, even if they were tight with intensity, still plush and plump with his tongue peaking out. He wasn’t wearing his gloves either which made the scene even more… attractive to say the least. One could tell he had indeed been at this for awhile because his veins were very visible.

“Lixie? Cat got your gaze?” the voice startled Felix, shaking his head away from the thoughts that were stuck to his mind.

Felix swallowed quickly and tried thinking of a good excuse before Minho chuckled, grabbing a towel from the top of the computer chair that stayed near the desk beside his boxing equipment. “Uuh— You’ve been at this all day or?” Felix managed to squeak out under Minho’s catlike gaze.

God that gaze.

“Hm, only three hours. I came as soon as class ended.” Minho began wiping off the sweat that beaded at his hairline.

“Do you just… run home to punch something all the time now or?” Felix said as he moved to sit on Minho’s bed, grabbing his pillow and hugging it to him. Chan and Minho swapped their two beds for bunk beds, because they insisted they have some sort of space in their small room. Felix thought it was smart but Jeongin wasn’t in the mood to accidentally be murdered by a falling bed.

“No, I run home to FaceTime my children then I start punching stuff because I think about Seungmin.” Minho said as he started unwrapping the bandages on his hands.

“Honestly, you two act like a divorced couple half the time. Are you sure you aren’t?” Felix spoke as he laid against the mattress, sighing deeply at the scents that invaded his nostrils.

“I can’t date him, I can’t even sleep in the same room as him.” Minho spoke matter of factly.

“You two tried sleeping in the same room?”

“Gross.”

“Hyung! I swear… Oh. Min said there was another body found. That guy Daniel. He was my partner in dance class, remember.” He hated talking about the subject, but this also affected Minho. Maybe he could offer some comfort.

“Oh. I remember him, he wasn’t very nice.” Minho avoided eye contact and quickly went into the bathroom. “Talk to me in here!”

Felix sighed as he let go of the pillow and rolled off the bottom bunk, slowly moving to follow Minho into the bathroom. Minho was already undressing when Felix made his way in, which made Felix blush profusely and cover his eyes immediately.

“Hyung, I would have waited a bit before coming.” Felix spoke with embarrassment dripping from his tone. Sure Felix had seen naked men before but it still didn’t make him feel any less awkward. Plus Minho is extremely attractive and… ha.

“You would have forgotten what you were saying, besides, you were eyeing me up earlier. So this shouldn’t be a problem.” Minho was grinning from ear to ear, which made Felix want to blush but also throw something really hard at his stupid face.

Minho let out a devilish cackle before sliding the glass pane of the shower open and walking inside. A pleasant hum erupting from his throat when the hot water hit his tired skin. Felix rolled his eyes and sat with this back against the shower, hugging his knees to his chest. It was a pleasant feeling, whatever they were doing. The fact Minho was so comfortable with Felix being there in vulnerable moments. It was just… nice.

“So Daniel is dead?” Minho spoke, breaking Felix from his train of thought. 

“Oh! Yeah, Seungmin told me they found him in the alley by that café we would go to, YellowWood I believe it was called? It’s… sad.” Felix said as he hugged his knees closer to his chest.

“Yeah, there won’t be any meat products there.” Minho said bluntly, which made the blonde’s eyes go wide at the comment. 

“Minho!”

“What? Jokes, Lixie. They don’t use college kids for their food, they use corrupt business meat.” he laughed while he closed his eyes, scrubbing his scalp gently with shampoo. 

“You are so not helping the anxiety I’m having, Hyung.”

“What? I’m the most comforting person! My presence alone should make you feel at ease.” Minho mocked offense, which made Felix groan audibly. “Alright alright! I guess I’ll be comforting. Nooo, Not Daniel. Not that really rude guy who hurt your feelings and almost made you fail your assignment but your Hyung came just in time to help.”

“You have a lot of grievances towards him, don’t you?” Felix asked, turning his head to see the silhouette of the man.

“I just don’t like people who think they can take advantage of others' kindness. You’re too good, sunshine, I don’t want people thinking you’re a doormat. People like that don’t deserve your kindness” Minho said, his voice going from mocking to serious in the blink of an eye.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t justify murdering the guy.” The blonde said, his words getting choked up from anxiety.

Felix was terrified of this. Of someone taking lives- of someone taking the life of those he loves dear. It scares him, rightfully so in fact. The uncertainty of it all was what made it worse in Felix’s mind. That one day Felix will blink and they’ll find someone’s body and it’ll be one of his friends. It’s just a thought that it’s certain ruined his comfort forever.

“Hey, You can’t get worked up over this, Lix. It’s scary, yeah, but there’s nothing we can do. Plus, hyungie will never let anyone hurt you. I’m going to protect you from anything, Felix.” Minho said calmly, which made Felix relax just a little.

“What about our friends?” Felix said, wanting to hear the answer but knowing it already.

“Seungmin can run, can’t he?” Minho said.

“Minho, why doesn’t this scare you? I mean— of course you want to put off an aura of coolness, but this doesn’t worry you?” The blonde slumped down further, closing his eyes and relaxed to the soft trickling of the shower. “I’m just… I know I shouldn’t worry but I can’t help it.”

“Because I can’t afford to lose my cool, lest I lose you.” Minho stated simply, no rise in his tone, and no lie to be found.

Felix felt his ears grow hot and a noticeable flush bubbling up on his freckled cheeks. Not the time, Felix. The boy huffed loudly, trying to chase off the fact that he hadn’t said anything in a hot minute. “W-What do you mean by that? So they are trying to get me!”

“Lixie, I’m coming out.” Minho said as he stopped the steady stream of the shower. 

The brunette slid his hands to his hair and began shaking out some of the water before knocking on the glass door to signal he was coming out. Felix moved to his hands and knees then crawled his way across the floor and to the bathroom door. Minho couldn’t help but watch and let out a little chuckle at the sight of the boy. Once Felix reached the doorknob, he jumped to his feet and dashed towards the bunk beds, rolling onto the bed hard and placing his face into Minho’s pillow.

“This cannot be happening to me.” Felix mumbled into his pillow, a mixture of emotions taking over his body. 

“I told you, I wasn’t going to let anyone hurt you?” 

Felix yelped loudly as Minho’s voice startled him, jerking his head up and looking towards the direction of the voice. The brunette still wasn’t dressed and only had on a towel, which made Felix’s face blush even worse. 

“That’s not what I meant and you should put on clothes! You have guests.” Felix stammered and shielded his eyes from the sight. Minho’s confused look turned soft as he chuckled once more, walking over to a drawer where some clothing items were kept. 

“You’re supposed to invite guests, you came on your own free will. So technically—“

“That’s a dumb technicality!”

“Ah, but a technicality nonetheless.”

Minho smiled in that way that made his facial features look even more like a cat. Calculating. A little intimidating. Plotting. The brunette opened a drawer and grabbed out some clothes, holding them all in one tiny hand. He looked over his shoulder and gave a questioning look to the blonde. “Would you like a show? I don’t mind, if it’s you.” Minho said with that same smile.

“You’re the worst, Hyung.” Felix said, turning to face the wall and bury his face into Minho’s pillow. 

“Flattery will get you nowhere near my nice physique.” Minho boasted but was immediately hit by a pillow thrown at his face. The brunette feigned pain but Felix caught a glint in his eye that made his body tense up. It took only seconds for Felix to register what Minho was about to do, as he had done it time and time again. With a loud ha yah! Minho sprinted towards Felix and the bed, jumping on the boy gracefully. Felix, who was in a fit of giggles, tried his best to push off the older male but was losing miserably. Minho was laughing chaotically, a sound that the blonde loved to hear again and again. He finally pinned Felix to the bed, hands above his head and wrists pushed together by Minho’s small hands. 

“You should take up boxing, at least then you would be fun prey.” Minho smirked as he spoke. The comment made Felix’s nose scrunch up, a noticeable pout crossing his lips. They laid there in silence, hands still clasped high above Felix’s head and Minho settling his weight comfortably on the smaller boy. 

“I am scared.” Minho broke the silence.

“You are?” Felix replied, his heart beginning to beat faster.

“Of course, but, letting my fear get the best of me will do nothing but become a hindrance. I told you, I’m going to protect you. No matter what.” Minho’s voice was stern but reassuring, which caused a small warmth to bubble up in the pit of Felix’s stomach. He can never guess what Minho will say or do, it was like he was constantly causing whiplash with the way he bounced around. 

“I don’t think they are after just me.” Felix said, trying to keep himself from becoming overwhelmed with emotion.

Minho only shrugged as he stared hard at Felix, their eyes locking for what seemed like centuries. The blonde swallowed, hard, his prominent adam’s apple bobbing up and down which made Felix feel very embarrassed. He really had to stop falling for all his friends. It seemed silly, finding the way Minho boldly stated he was going to protect Felix extremely endearing. It made him feel safe. Secure. Like, go ahead! Try to come for me, I got Minho Hyung to protect me. If it was him, Felix knew his anxieties and worries wouldn’t be nearly as bad.

Felix gave Minho a soft smile, which made the brunette’s dark eyes linger on the blonde’s equally plush lips. The action brought on a dusting of blush to Felix’s freckled cheeks that he couldn’t just hide this time. He felt so exposed under Minho’s gaze but he also felt electricity at the same time. He wondered if Minho felt it too. Wondered if Felix just… moved his lips just slightly… would Minho move to meet his? Then suddenly, Minho’s gaze turned predatory, eyes narrowing at the boy under him. It made the pit of Felix’s stomach turn ablaze, unable to figure out how to feel at that moment. The older’s hands slowly began to tighten around Felix’s thin wrists, a slight tinge of pain coursing through his arms. What was going on?

“Sunshine! It’s time to go back to the dorm!” Bang Chan’s voice interrupted whatever was going on at that moment. 

Minho moved off Felix quickly, his face going dark as he sat on the edge of the bed. Felix wanted to ask what was wrong, but Minho shook his head and smiled brightly at the blonde. “I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” Minho spoke in his normal tone. 

“O-Oh, yeah, of course. I’ll save you a seat like always.” Felix stammered out, swinging his legs off the bed and standing off the bed.

Minho waved him off and Felix walked towards the door, casting one final glance at the brunette who since walked back to the bathroom and out of his line of sight. Felix sighed and walked into the main room, where Bang Chan was still fighting sleep but was alert long enough to see Felix off. “Bye Lix, have a good night.” Chan said softly, a smile crossing his sleepy face.

“Goodnight Channie Hyung, keep on fighting!” Felix called out over his shoulder as he padded over to the door leading out of the dorm room.

Chan laughed and waved at Felix who opened the door and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. He pressed his back against it, an extremely heavy sigh escaping his lips. What was that? The moment Minho and Felix had was unlike any other. Usually their previous encounters did have specific undertones, but not like that. That was something.. Different. Felix just couldn’t ignore that, right? Whatever that was, it was surely going to consume his waking thoughts like everything else in his life. Felix sighed once again and pushed off the door, his hands raking through his blonde locks. Why was life being so difficult all of the sudden? Being weirdly difficult.

“Felix?” a soft voice came from beside him.

Extremely difficult.

-🔪-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here!~  
> I'm sorry, I really like detailing relationships. But i promise we are gonna GET SOMEWHERE.  
> Just gotta set things up, ya know? Show how established these relationships are.
> 
> This fic could be long... ho boy.
> 
> As always, UPDATES and PREVIEWS will be on my Twitter!~
> 
> Twitter: @ButtHunterMinho


	3. A Gentleman and His Dog

“Uhh… H-Hyunjin?” Felix managed to stammer out, his hands fidgeting at his sides.

The silver haired boy’s smile slowly spread across his face, a bounce seemingly coming to his step. When he smiled, he did it with his whole face. Eyes crinkling up and becoming crescent moons. Dimples appearing on either side of his mouth. He just looked so happy and it made Felix’s little heart flutter. 

“Yes! You remember my name.” Hyunjin spoke softly, hands clasping behind his back.

“Well, of course. It’s only been a few hours, I’m not that scattered.” This made Hyunjin’s exterior soften and become relaxed. “So, um, what are you doing this way?” Felix managed to say, trying to shake off the earlier emotions.

“Oh, I moved into this hall. Uh… With someone who had gotten away with being a single room occupancy for quite some time. His name is… Seo Changbin?” Hyunjin said.

“Changbin! Oh, I know him! He’s my friend, well, ex boyfriend but that doesn’t matter anymore. He’s my friend! He’s a musical producer in a group with Bang Chan and Hannie!” Felix spoke a little too energetically, startling the quiet Hyunjin that stood in front of him. He really didn’t mean to, sometimes he just gets so excited. “That… was a little too much information, I’m sorry.”

“No no! I like hearing about little things like that, yeah, it’s Changbin. He seems really nice. I really appreciate his baby babbling when he’s focused on something.” Hyunjin said.

“Yeah, he likes to make noises a lot, hopefully you can handle it after a long time. Haha.” Felix said, vividly remembering all of the times Changbin would coo at him like a baby and sometimes even play fight with him while making those noises.

Changbin was a good friend still, despite their past. Felix couldn’t lose him, not for good, so he did his damnedest to keep him as a close friend. Luckily Bin didn’t hate Felix for their falling out and wanted to be friends with him after all what happened regardless. It shouldn’t be as rare as everyone makes it out to be, Felix thought, it just takes communication and a good will. Plus, Felix couldn’t handle that much more heartbreak.

“So… uh, what are you doing down this way, Felix? It’s almost campus quiet hours, I believe.” Hyunjin said quietly, his hands fidgeting behind his back.

“Ohh, I was visiting my friend Lee Know hyung. Minho is a dance major like us, I’m sure we’ll all three have a class together so you can meet him soon!” Felix perked up, once again, speaking a little too energetically.

An unknown emotion crossed across Hyunjin’s eyes that seemed unreadable, until his mouth slowly began to pout. He looked… defeated? It sent a shock into the blonde’s spine, which he really didn’t understand why. When the elder boy noticed, he quickly changed his expression and gave Felix a small smile. Which left Felix feeling… weird.

“I should really get going though, since it’s only a few minutes. The RA on my floor is always catching me out past curfew now, haha, kind of a bad boy.” Felix smirked, doing his best to imitate a cliche bad boy. The sound that filled Felix’s ears next sent his heart into loops once again. Hyunjin broke into a full body giggle, tears welling up in his eyes as he hunched over just slightly. A blush spread across Felix’s freckled cheeks as he watched the scene play out. The overwhelming feeling that filled his stomach sending warmth all throughout his body.

What in the world was going on with him?

“Ha! Well, bad boy, I can escort you to your room if you’d like. I have to drop something off in the offices anyway, and I don’t want to get lost. So this is the perfect excuse.” Hyunjin said as he wiped his eyes away of all the tears that accumulated.

Felix felt his body go rigged, a hint of nervousness taking over him like all of the emotions before. Of course he wanted the cute new student to walk him to his room. “Yeah, Yeah! I’d like that. Quiet hours makes me uncomfortable anyway. It’s too…. uh, it’s too quiet.” Felix said nervously.

Hyunjin nodded his head and held out his arm, signaling for the younger to loop his arm around. Dipping slightly into what appeared as a small bow to the other, which granted him a soft chuckle from the blonde. “Why, what a gentleman!” Felix exclaimed as he looped his arm through the opening he was given. 

“Thank you, I try my best.” Hyunjin said as he placed his free hand on top of the younger’s much smaller hand. The gesture made Felix blush even more and even harder to hide from the other. 

“You succeed, so, shall we?” Felix spoke in his best rich person voice and the two finally started walking down the hallway. 

Felix swore he heard a loud thud from a door behind him, but paid it no mind. The two walked quietly for a bit, going down an elevator to get to the ground floor and walkway that connected one of several buildings that were the dormitories. Luckily, the boys wouldn’t have to go outside which was a blessing Felix thought. As much as he would love to snuggle up to the cute new student, he just wasn’t in the business of getting frostbite. Thank goodness he happened to be in the one building where all of his friends are connected.

“So… dance major?” Felix piped up after the few minutes of walking silently, arm in arm with the much taller boy. 

“Yeah! At first, I never wanted to become a dancer, but the more I practiced and the more I tried, I fell in love immediately. Plus, it’s so rewarding.” Hyunjin replied, giving Felix a side glance.

“Ahh… It’s poetic, really. It helped me a lot too. Plus, I met all of my best friends from dancing! They are dancers too, haha, we kind of have our own dance group.” Felix said shyly, using his free hand to scratch the back of his neck. Hyunjin blinked a couple of times and smiled at Felix, sending the blonde into a mixture of emotions again.

“That’s cute. I wish I had something like that.” Hyunjin said, a hint of sadness ringing through his tone.

“Oh? Do you not have friends?” Felix spoke without thinking, which made the boy wince once he realized what he had said. He stopped in his tracks which made the taller boy come to a halt as well. “I am so so sorry for that, I mean, you didn’t have friends who shared one common interest?”

“Haha, it’s fine, Lixie. But yeah, growing up, I had a different variety of friends but I was never really close to them. I’m a bit of a loner. Unless you count my dog as my best friend… he does like to dance with me.” Hyunjin said as they began walking again. Hyunjin, with one large hand and a weird amount of strength, pushed two double doors open long enough for the two boys to walk through without unlinking. 

This really made Felix feel some sort of way.

The boy realized his gaze was a little too concentrated and shook his head of the thoughts “Uh A dog! Yeah no, I would be best friends with my dog if i had one. Seungminnie doesn’t count… What is his name? I bet it’s super cute.” Felix said excitedly, looking at Hyunjin with his beautiful galaxy eyes.

“Kkami, he’s a chihuahua. Super cute and sometimes does not appreciate it when I try to kiss him. Or bark at him. I swear I'm not weird.” Hyunjin said, looking as if he’s about to be set on fire. 

“Oh my gosh, I must meet him, even if he hates me, i must meet this dog.” Felix said with a determined look on his face. “But I see! I knew a lot of people like that. Not to worry, you can become friends with my friends, and then you won’t be a loner! You’ll be our Hyunjinnie.” 

The ashen haired boy went wide eyed at Felix’s comment, blush spreading across his dimpled cheeks. The blonde couldn’t help but smile brightly, seeing Hyunjin react in such a way made him feel good. He never hated making someone else feel good, especially if it was making them feel welcomed.

“You… really think I can be close friends with you? And your friends?” Hyunjin said in the smallest voice possible.

“Of course! I mean, we kind of have to be friends, I’m linked to your side, you know? No, I really like you! I want to get to know you more.” Felix beamed at Hyunjin again, making the taller boy stumble a little when he caught Felix’s eyes.

“Friends… Friends with Lixie…” Hyunjin whispered but not low enough for Felix to not hear. Felix wondered why he seemed so surprised that he wanted to be friends with him and his group of friends. Maybe it was because Hyunjin had been a loner, and having a friend group that had similar interests as him was something he never thought he could achieve. The blonde wasn’t about to let those be dreams, he was going to incorporate Hyunjin into his friend group even if it killed him.

“Oh! This is my stop! Thank you again for escorting me, I really appreciate it.” Felix said as the two arrived at Felix’s dorm, finally unlinking arms. A sign with a cute freckled chick and fennec fox hung on the door, with Felix and Jeongin’s names along with them. It was cutely decorated, obviously being very proud of it.

Hyunjin’s lower lip was pushed out discreetly but faded away as a smile crept across his face. “No problem, I’ll escort you to any place! Anywhere.” Hyunjin said as he bowed to the other boy. Earning him another award winning Felix smile. 

“Goof. Oh! Hey, give me your phone, I’ll put my number in there.” Felix held out his hand to the other. Hyunjin visibily became distressed, his brow furrowing and hands fidgeting at his sides. 

“Uh… how about you just tell me the number and I’ll put it in. Sorry, I’m very awkward about my belongings.” Hyunjin stammered out, quickly grabbing his phone from his pocket. 

“Oh! Yeah yeah, I get it. Sorry!”

Felix listened off the numbers that made up his cellphone number, slow and steady so Hyunjin could put it in correctly. Once he was done, Hyunjin clicked his tongue and showed the newly made contact ‘Lixie>;)’. The blonde couldn’t help but giggle at the name, thinking that’s exactly what he would have put his name as. 

“You have to text me, okay? I have to know absolutely EVERYTHING you are doing. I’m kidding! Text me whenever though, I’m always near my phone!” Felix said as he walked to his dorm door, pressing his back against it. 

“Yeah, of course I will! Thank you, for uh, wanting to be my friend. It means a lot to me.” Hyunjin said, the blush creeping up on his cheeks again.

“There’s no need to thank me, I would be your friend no matter what! You just have to know, there’s no escaping me now.” Felix giggled, wiggling his eyebrow up and down. Hyunjin laughing at the display. 

“Likewise, Lixie. Likewise. Well, goodnight. See you tomorrow?” Hyunjin said as he shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets.

“Of course! Text me when you get to the offices and when you get back to your dorm! I’ll save you a seat tomorrow in class.” The blonde called out as he grabbed the doorknob and opened his door, Jeongin instantly calling out his name from inside.

Once Felix was inside his dorm and the door closed, Hyunjin smiled. Shaking his fist triumphantly as he turned and walked down the hallway. The smile never left his face, neither did the spring in his step. It was like a new person had taken over Hyunjin’s body, the feeling of excitement was so overwhelming. Hyunjin stopped abruptly though, and looked back at the door the other boy had disappeared behind. A content hum escaped his throat.

“I’ll see you soon, Lix.” Hyunjin said.

And he turned around, taking the hallway that led back to his dorm.

-🔪-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not M E A N for this to be late.   
> Being an adult with depression is dumb. Being an adult with depression with a job is dumb.
> 
> I promise I won't be so late next time! I see some people have suspicions. ouo Good.  
> Build up is my worst enemy, but I promise the ball is rolling!
> 
> I just like making sure I have everyone where I need them.
> 
> Once again, updates and sneak peeks are on my twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Twitter - @ButtHunterMinho


End file.
